Safe, Until The End
by TyraLauren
Summary: AU with Percy and Annabeth in the Ancient Greek times in Greece! Story based off Anne Frank and the Holocaust. Romans are taking over, killing demigods. Story idea credit goes to: @twinsarekeepers
1. Chapter 1

"But father," I whined, "why do we have to do this?"

"Hush, Annabeth. This is for our own good."

I huffed. We were packing to go into hiding- and packing very _little_ , I should say. The Romans (yes, the _Romans_ ) were invading our homeland, Greece. They were specifically hunting people who have associated with the gods in any way. Why they would do it, I have no clue (and yes, I did indeed admit that I had no clue). A lot of people don't care much about it, since they have had no contact with the gods. But we are some of the unlucky ones. Father had an affair with a goddess twelve years ago. Just last night, we found out who it was. A glowing blue owl had appeared above my head last night, and we immediately knew it was unsafe for all of us.

Yep, my mother is Athena. How nice.

Honestly, I really want to meet this newfound mother of mine. But unfortunately, that dream may as well never be fulfilled.

I hoisted my single bag onto my bulky shoulder (we had to put on multiple clothes as to not look suspicious. I don't see how we won't look suspicious, wearing layers of clothes in the middle of summer). Then I joined my "family" outside the house.

It was an hour past midnight, and there was barely any activity around. My mother- _stepmother_ , actually- noticed me and smiled warmly. Usually she doesn't do that (she doesn't like me very much), but thankfully, she understands the situation well enough that she comforts all of us, freak or not. The 6-year-old twins, Bobby and Matthew, ran towards me and hugged me gleefully. I don't see how they could be joyful in this situation, but they are.

One of them- Bobby? Matthew? I can't tell them apart- asked, "Annie? You're happy, right?"

Tears pricked my eyes as I nodded, smiling. They loved me and I loved them more than anything in the world, even if they are my stepbrothers. They always comfort me whenever I'm feeling sad, although I realize that it's supposed to be the opposite- me comforting them. But even though their mother dislikes me, we are each others' dearest.

"Come on, Annie," said the other twin, pulling at my clothes. I laughed at the name. I usually hate people calling me that, but if it's Bobby or Matthew, I don't mind at all.

After walking for a while, we finally reached our destination- a small building. We would be staying in the building until the war is over, which, hopefully, will be soon.

Father walked up to the door and knocked on it quickly and silently. Almost immediately, there was an answer. The door opened and revealed someone very familiar.

"Annabeth, you remember Mr. Luke Castellan, right?" Father asked. I nodded, blushing. I looked up at the nineteen-year-old that I once saw as my hero, remembering all the fun times we'd had as children. We played together, ate together, and once even ran away from home together. Now that I look upon him again after a long time, the memories leave a fresh scar. It pains so much knowing that these events didn't happen with just us two; the third is long gone. She is supposed to be here with us, but something took her life.

Tears formed in my eyes again as we were led inside, the door closing quietly behind us. After we were all safely inside, I turned and hugged Luke. He hugged me back, and we stayed there quietly for a moment until my stepmother cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes," Luke said, letting go of me. "Would any of you like anything to eat? To drink?"

I took water and the twins took juice. As we were drinking, Father said, "Annabeth, do you know the Blofises? We will be staying here with them."

I frowned, but stepmother said, "Oh yes, I think I remember them! Good people, they are."

"Well, we'd better get upstairs. It's going to get light soon, and I think we should get settled. Better safe than sorry."

"Well said, Mr. Chase."

As Luke led us upstairs, he said to me, "You know, Mrs. Blofis has a son named Percy Jackson. I'm sure you'll get along well, but Percy can sometimes be a little... well. you'll see."

I want to know more about this Jackson character, I decided.

Father opened the door at the top of the stairs and I found myself face-to-face with a mop of messy black hair and sea green eyes.

 **Author's Note: Guess what this story is based off of? Anne Frank and the Holocaust! Story idea credit goes to: twinsarekeepers**


	2. Chapter 2

This time, I didn't argue or complain about anything. I knew why all this had to be done.

Father and my stepmother will take the sitting room as their bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Blofis will sleep upstairs, Percy will sleep in a very small room down here, and Bobby, Matthew, and I will sleep in another room across from his.

When we all were settled in, I had just sat down on my bed when Bobby- either him or Matthew- bounded up to me like a lost puppy.

"Annie," he started, "why do we have to stay in tiny rooms?"

"Yeah," said the other twin. "And why do we have to be quiet in the daytime?"

" _Because_ ," I explained, putting them on my knees, "people are looking for us. Very, very bad people. They want to kill us because my mommy is a goddess, so you mustn't tell this to anyone."

"So it's your fault that we have to do this?"

I must've looked very hurt, because the other one scolded him, saying, "No, Matty! It's not her fault. It's the bad guys' fault. Right, Annie?" Bobby looked up at me with a toothy grin.

I smiled back at him and ruffled their short hair. "Yep. It's all the bad guys' fault."

After we talked a little more, I walked out of the room to stretch before the day started. When I saw my father and stepmother sitting next to each other on the couch, I walked up to them.

"I need a little help," I said, sitting down on the table in front of them. "How do I tell the difference between Bobby and Matthew?"

Father laughed and my stepmother smiled. "Matty is a little bit taller than Bobby," she said. "He's growing up faster than him. He also has a cluster of freckles on the tip of his nose. If you watch them for a while, you'll see that their actions are different from the other, too."

Over the next few months, I observed the family more closely. Of course, I counted everyone living with us family, now. I could tell what everyone's next move was, what time Mr. Blofis would go over to the cabinet and take his medicine, and how many times a day Mrs. Blofis and stepmother looked outside worriedly and longingly. I could also (finally) tell the difference between Bobby and Matthew perfectly. They acted very differently from the other, and I was very shocked to learn that I never noticed. I barely ever make mistakes with their names, now.

Mrs. and Mr. Blofis were very kind to me. They told me to call them by their first names, Sally and Paul, which I thought was a bit odd. Sally, as a hello-sort-of gift, had given me a notebook-a diary, as called it-to write down my thoughts and keep me company if I'm feeling bored and we're supposed to keep quiet. Father had provided me with a pen to start writing. I think it was the best present that I ever got- not that I normally receive any presents.

I barely saw Percy, for he was locked up in his room most of the time. I wonder what he does in there; he must be so bored. But recently, he's been out of his room more and more often. I got to know more about him, like his age (twelve, like me), the school he went to (same as me), his godly parent (Poseidon, who doesn't get along with my mother, from what I heard), and his favorite place to be when he's alone, which is (predictably) near any sort of water. Now I know what Luke meant by Percy being weird. He seems antisocial, but I think he's just shy.

He's mostly shy around me for some odd reason. Whenever I try to have a conversation with him, this is how it normally goes:

"Hello, Percy."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"Are you doing anything exciting? Not that there's anything exciting to do."

"No."

Then he walks back into his room and locks the door.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," father would say, sitting in a chair at the main table. "He isn't used to girls. Give him a little time."

"Time?" I would ask, pouting. "Isn't two months time? I could cry."

Then I would walk into my room, sit down on my bed, and draw buildings.

 **A/N: Sorry there's nothing much in this chapter! I had a bad case of writer's block. But don't worry, I have better stuff planned after this. Finally, I write something. You're probably thinking, Finally! I was starting to wonder if you were dead! But** **nope, here I am, alive and well. Well, I won't be alive and well if I don't finish my homework I was supposed to do instead of this, so I need to do it now. Bye!**


End file.
